


Make Love, Not War.

by FlowersFruits



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersFruits/pseuds/FlowersFruits
Summary: Violet & Clementine choose to play War with one another, the exchange results in revelations of an interesting persuasion.





	Make Love, Not War.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to TurianTrash, my bestfriend, my number one fan and one of the biggest memers I know. <3

Clementine was exhausted, the events of the last few days had exerted her strength and as the previous adrenaline rush subsided she was left with one desire, to sleep. Although the idea of a peaceful respite was most appealing, the thought quickly dissipated when Violet’s hand grasped her shoulder, pulling her from her reverie. “Hey, I stole Louis’s cards if you want to go and play War?” She posed, feigning nonchalance but her soft green eyes portraying eagerness and hope. Clem considered the request momentarily, although she could feel a migraine needling at her mind she concluded that it had taken Vi great courage to ask this of her and so she obliged via a small smile and nod of assent. “Is Louis playing?” Clem pondered aloud, curious as to where the enthusiastic teen had gone. “Umm, no. I was thinking it could just be an us thing? Is that okay?” Violet elaborated, her cheeks flushing a beautiful scarlet whilst she simultaneously scuffed the ground with her shoe in a bashful gesture, diverting her gaze from Clem’s features.

“Sure, I’d like that.” The brunette affirmed, her heart skipping as she studied Violet’s adorable display. In recognition of Clementine’s continued support the blond teenager became noticeably more receptive, sitting across from Clementine and placing the cards on the oaken table. “Ladies first.” She joked, her husky voice a symphony on the light breeze. “3.” Clementine responded, her nose scrunching up in distaste upon realising she had probably lost this round. “4.” Violet replied, smugness emanating from her. “So, what is your favourite colour?” Vi asked tenderly.  
Clem considered the interrogative carefully before an evil idea sprung to her sleep deprived mind. “Violet.” She stated in finality, the corners of her lips quirking upwards to form a saccharine smile; that bordered on a devious smirk. “Really?” Vi giggled, her eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Yes, I think that colour is beautiful.” Clementine declared, a more serious note encompassing her voice, hoping Violet would notice the parallelism. “Well, it just so happens that clementine’s are my favourite fruit. I think they’re really sweet.” Vi confessed, albeit stumbling through her words.

Although Clementine’s answer drew the expected response from Violet her plan had backfired and now both girls sought to extinguish the fires that surged beneath their skin. “7.” Violet uttered quickly, hoping for a change of topic. “9.” Clementine grinned, enjoying the fleeting victory. “What was your first impression of me?” The brunette pressed, her expression warm and inviting. “I guess I thought you were pretty? Objectively? You had nice ey-“ Vi rambled, her voice hoarse. “Had?” Clem laughed. “Have.” Violet corrected, “You have nice eyes.” “Oh, thanks.” Clem choked, recoiling at Vi’s bold statement as embarrassment began to plague her. “10.” Vi whispered, seemingly nervous about how her comment was received. “1.” Clem sighed, flicking her card in mock anguish. “So, when you went to the fishing shack did you see anyth-“ Vi began, visibly uncomfortable.

“Yes” Clem interrupted, sparing the girl from further turmoil. “You were dating Minnie, weren’t you?” The brunette asked, somewhat rhetorically. Vi nodded solemnly and busied herself with shuffling the deck of cards, desperate for a distraction.“It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it.” Clem noted, reaching for Vi’s hand and giving her calloused palm a squeeze of reassurance. “Thanks.” Violet stated, her fingers tracing the tips of Clementine’s knuckles with delicate ease. “So, let’s forget War for a second. What was your first impression of me?” The green-eyed teenager asked, her hesitancy manifesting itself via the tapping of her nails on the rotting table. 

“Honestly?” Clem asked, chewing the inside of her cheek. “Honestly.” Violet repeated, pouting slightly in her apprehension, suspended before the unknown. “I thought, and still think, that you’re very pretty. I also kept thinking about how hilarious it would be to only refer to you with other colours.” Clem added the last part so as to covet her true emotions with humour. “Thank you?” Violet replied, barely audible. “Also, that wouldn’t be funny at all.” Violet retorted, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull.“Whatever you say, Blue.” Clementine giggled, her eyes alight with mirth. Violet, was temporarily lost in the song emanating from Clementine’s mouth, then, without conscious effort she closed the distance between them and kissed her. Clementine was shocked, but quickly surrendered herself to the unfamiliar sensation, her defences easily breached by the other girl. “I say, shut up.” Violet whispered against her lips as she drew away for breath. “God, you’re the worst Vi.” Clementine moaned against her mouth as she kissed her again. Afterwards, Vi reluctantly pulled away from the intensity of the exchange but placed a small kiss to Clem's forehead, hoping to convey her affection and appreciation for the newcomer.

“I’m not Vi, I’m Silver.” Violet giggled, before reaching for Clementine’s hand and drawing her attention to the grey clouds that cast dark shadows upon the grounds of the school. “Let’s go inside, dork.” Clem suggested, running towards the building of her immediate interest. Violet watched her fast retreat and realised that through learning to love again, she no longer cared for the war inside of her head.


End file.
